


Auf seine alten Tage

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Dad ausgerechnet in einem Seniorenheim der Liebe begegnen würde. Und ganz sicherlich hätte ich nicht diesen lockenhaarigen Pfleger erwartet, der mir immer wieder ins Auge fiel.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834135
Kudos: 10





	Auf seine alten Tage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Old Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217609) by [ckofshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckofshadows/pseuds/ckofshadows). 



> Vielen Dank, liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), du bist die beste aller Betas. <3

Ich ziehe den Reißverschluss des letzten Koffers zu, halte inne und schaue mich im leeren Schlafzimmer meines Vaters um.

Mein ganzes Leben lang ist mein Dad der Mensch gewesen, auf den ich mich immer verlassen konnte. Auch wenn er sich manchmal seinen kahlen Kopf gekratzt und um die richtige Worte gerungen hat, so hat er sie doch am Ende immer gefunden. Und er hat ausnahmslos immer zu mir gehalten.

Es kann nicht leicht für ihn gewesen sein, ein Kind wie mich großzuziehen, nachdem Mom gestorben war. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich meinen [Pas de Chat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAsMB3eRe6g) im Wohnzimmer geübt habe, während Dad sich im Fernsehen Football anschaute. Andere Väter – selbst _sein_ Vater – hätten von ihren Söhnen verlangt, sich hinzusetzen und sich das Spiel anzuschauen, aber Dad klatschte nur artig und meldete mich für Ballettstunden an.

"Wohin gehen wir nochmal?"

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken. Er ist fast geräuschlos ins Zimmer getreten. "Wir gehen in dein neues Zuhause, Dad."

"Aber..." Er schaut sich um. "Aber ich wohne _hier_."

Ich darf nicht weinen. Ich werde nicht weinen. "Du wirst ab jetzt an einem neuen Ort leben. An einem Ort, an dem jemand für dich sorgen kann."

"Deine Mom kann für mich sorgen, oder nicht? Oder, nein, warte, sie ist gestorben. Deine Stiefmama?"

"Sie ist vergangenen Mai gestorben, Dad, erinnerst du dich?"

"Richtig, richtig." Er nickt entschlossen, dann hält er inne. "Warte... wo gehen wir nochmal hin?"

Ich nehme ihn sanft am Arm. "Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug."

*** * ***

Shady Pines ist ein kleines Seniorenheim vor den Toren von Bluffton. Es hat die besten Empfehlungen aller Heime im Nordwesten Ohios. Es gibt dort ungefähr sechzig Bewohner und eine lange Warteliste, die sicherstellt, dass die Betten nie lange leerstehen. Ich musste all meine Beziehungen spielen lassen, um dort für ihn einen Platz zu bekommen.

Aber all das verhindert nicht, dass mir die Tränen kommen, als ich ihn in das Gebäude begleite.

Verwirrt schaut er sich um. "Was ist das für ein Ort?"

"Dein neues Zuhause. Erinnerst du dich, wir waren schon ein paar Mal hier zu Besuch?"

"Ach ja. Zieht die gesamte Familie hierher?"

"Nein, Dad, nur du."

"Und was ist mit deiner Stiefmama?"

"Sie ist gestorben, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Er summt vor sich hin und ich weiß genau, dass er sich nicht erinnert. Ich setze ihn auf einen Stuhl, dann eile ich nach draußen, um sein Gepäck zu holen und wische mir über meine feuchten Wangen.

"Der Umzug ist immer der schwerste Teil."

Überrascht drehe ich mich um und sehe einen der Pfleger vor mir stehen. Er hat große verständnisvolle Augen und den Kopf voller dunkler Locken. "Was?"

Er beugt sich hinab und hebt die beiden schwersten Koffer, als würden sie überhaupt nichts wiegen. "Der heutige Tag wird der schwerste sein. Ich verspreche, wenn Sie ihn besuchen kommen und er sich eingelebt hat, dann werden Sie erkennen, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben."

"Ich wette, das sagen Sie zu jedem."

Er zuckt die Schulter. "Aber so ist es eben. Haben Sie die Entscheidung allein getroffen?"

"Ja. Mein Bruder war mir überhaupt keine Hilfe." Ich hole die restlichen Taschen aus dem Kofferraum und schlage den Deckel etwas fester zu als unbedingt notwendig.

"Es kostet ziemlich viel Kraft, das zu tun, was Sie tun."

Ich kann spüren, wie sich meine Kiefermuskeln anspannen. "Ich überlasse meinen Vater der Obhut fremder Menschen. Das heute ist der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens."

Der Pfleger macht den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber ich marschiere bereits auf den Eingang zu. Drinnen wartet Dad.

Er fragt mich, ob wir jetzt wieder gehen.

*** * ***

Am nächsten Tag besuche ich ihn und finde ihn auf seinem Bett wartend vor. Er hat all seine Sachen wieder in seine Koffer gepackt und lächelt mich strahlend an.

"Zeit nachhause zu gehen!"

Ich packe all seine Sachen wieder aus und erzähle ihm dabei von all den großartigen Angeboten, die es in Shady Pines gibt. "Es gibt einen Bingo-Abend und Malkurse und Square Dance – "

"Ich kann nicht tanzen."

"Na, sie bringen es dir bei, Dad."

"Nein, ich meine, ich _kann nicht_. Mein Dad hat gesagt, echte Männer dürfen nicht tanzen." Er sieht so klein aus, wie er da vornübergebeugt auf dem Bett sitzt. "Er wurde richtig wütend auf mich, als ich ihm sagte, ich wolle es versuchen."

"Dein Dad ist nicht mehr hier", erinnere ich ihn. "Er ist vor drei Jahren gestorben. Er kann dir nicht mehr vorschreiben, was du tun sollst. Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass echte Männer tanzen können. Schau mich an." Ich hebe die Arme und drehe eine perfekte Pirouette. Dads Augen leuchten auf. Er klatscht leise in die Hände und aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich einen lächelnden Pfleger an der Tür vorbeigehen.

"Ich habe _zwei_ echte Männer großgezogen", sagt Dad und strahlt.

"Ja, das hast du." Ich muss meine gesamte Kraft aufwenden, um ihn nicht zu fragen, wo der andere ist, aber ich schaffe es. Seinetwegen.

*** * ***

Ich gehe mit ihm im Haus herum, um ihm die verschiedenen angebotenen Aktivitäten zu zeigen. Er hält mich dabei fest an der Hand und nickt, wenn ich ihm Fragen stelle. Ich habe ihn noch nie vorher so ängstlich erlebt.

Glücklicherweise erbarmen sich ein paar ältere Damen seiner. Sie laden uns beide zum Mittagessen an ihren Tisch ein und stellen all ihre Puddingbecher auf Dads Tablett.

"Essen Sie, essen Sie, Sie sind viel zu dünn", tadelt ihn eine und er grinst sie an und macht sich über den nächsten Becher Karamellpudding her.

Ich lache und verspüre ein klein wenig Hoffnung.

*** * ***

Während der ersten beiden Wochen besuche ich ihn täglich. Anfangs klammert er sich regelrecht an mich, aber mit jedem weiteren Tag scheint er sich besser zurechtzufinden. Eines Sonntags erzählt er mir, dass eine Gruppe von Heimbewohnern am Abend zuvor ein Musical besucht hat.

"Beinahe wären wir nicht rechtzeitig gekommen", sagt er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Auf halbem Weg zum Theater ist unser Bus liegengeblieben!"

Ich runzele die Stirn. "Euer Bus ist liegengeblieben? Dann seid ihr also nicht weitergekommen?" Einhundert verschiedene Szenarien spielen sich in meinem Kopf ab, eins schrecklicher als das andere.

"Es war nicht schlimm, ich habe ihn repariert." Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, um sein stolzes Lächeln zu verbergen. Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht.

"Du hast den Bus repariert?"

"Genau. Hab die Motorhaube aufgemacht und ihn repariert."

"Du hast den Abend gerettet."

"Weißt du, ich glaube, das habe ich wirklich."

*** * ***

Im Laufe der folgenden Wochen fange ich an, jeden zweiten Tag zu kommen, und dann drei Mal die Woche. Dad scheint es nicht aufzufallen – und wenn doch, so beklagt er sich nicht.

Ab und zu sehe ich den lockenhaarigen Pfleger. Zweimal habe ich ein Gefühl, als ob er mich beobachtet, aber als ich mich umdrehe, ist er mit einem Stapel Klemmbrettern beschäftigt.

Eines Tages kommt er zu mir in Dads Zimmer und sieht nervös aus. "Ihr Dad scheint sich hier gut einzuleben", beginnt er.

"Mm." Ich streiche mit der Hand über die Bettdecke, als wollte ich sie glattstreichen. Es ist eine überflüssige Mühe, denn die Betten hier sind perfekt gemacht.

"Er scheint viele neue Freunde gefunden zu haben. Wir mögen ihn alle sehr."

"Er ist ein freundlicher Mensch."

Er zögert einen Moment. "Ich, ähm, ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen..."

"Ja?" Ich schaue ihn an und er errötet bis zum Haaransatz. Zum ersten Mal frage ich mich, ob er vielleicht auch schwul ist. "Was wollten Sie mich wissen lassen?"

"Die Bewohner hier schließen enge Bindungen. Nicht alle haben Kinder, und selbst die, die welche haben, kriegen nicht so oft Besuch, wie _Sie_ hierher kommen."

"Soll das heißen, ich komme zu oft?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Aber ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass die Bewohner hier ihr eigenes Sozialleben aufbauen." Er schaut mich bedeutungsvoll an und ich schüttele den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe nicht."

"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für unsere Bewohner, dass sie einander näher kommen", sagt er schließlich. "Sie sind zwar alt, aber ich habe Bewohner gesehen, die sich noch weit in ihren Neunzigern Hals über Kopf verliebt haben."

"Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", frage ich. Er wendet den Blick ab und ich seufze verstehend. "Er ist mit jemandem zusammen."

"Ja, das ist er."

"Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich habe gehört, dass diese Heime einen hohen Frauenüberschuss haben, und bereits an seinem zweiten Tag wurde er von einer ganzen Gruppe umschwärmt, die ihm ihren Pudding angeboten hat. Ich nehme mal an, dass entspricht so einer Art... Liebeswerbung in Seniorenheimen?"

Er lacht nicht über meinen Witz. Er sieht nur verwirrt aus. "Dann wissen Sie also nicht... oh."

"Was weiß ich nicht?"

"Nichts." Er schüttelt den Kopf, als ich ihn stirnrunzelnd anschaue. "Das soll er ihnen selber sagen."

*** * ***

Ich gehe mit Dad etwas zum Anziehen kaufen und er benimmt sich wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. So lange ich ihn kenne, bestand seine Garderobe aus abgetragenen Jeans und Sweatshirts. Aber plötzlich schleppt er mich zu Brooks Brothers und probiert Hemden, Hosenträger und Krawatten an. Richtige _Krawatten_. Er sucht sich sogar einen himmelblauen Seidenschal aus und legt ihn ganz oben auf den Kleiderberg in unserem Einkaufswagen.

"Ich muss gut aussehen", jammert er, als ich versuche, ihn in die Abteilung mit der Freizeitbekleidung zurückzulenken. "Ich sehe aus wie ein Gammler. Niemand mag einen Gammler."

Als wir zum Abendessen in den Speisesaal gehen, lächelt er stolz in seiner neuen grünen Fliege. Der Pfleger sieht uns von der anderen Seite des Saals, wo er einer älteren Frau hilft, ihre Suppe zu essen, und er bedeutet mir ein zustimmendes Daumen-hoch.

Dad und ich essen allein an einem Tisch. Ich betrachte mir die Frauen an den Nachbartischen, aber keine scheint meinem Dad schöne Augen zu machen. Vielleicht hat der Pfleger irgendwas falsch verstanden.

*** * ***

"Ich bin verliebt..." Dad tanzt durch sein Zimmer und lächelt selig. "Ich bin verliebt, ich bin _verliebt_..."

"Ich, ähm... okay."

 _"_[ _I've_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyVDPo3pMsc) _[neeever been in love befooore...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyVDPo3pMsc)"_, singt er und ich lache überrascht. Ich habe ihn noch nie vorher singen hören. Nicht ein einziges Mal. _"I thought my heart was saaaafe... I thought I knew the scoooore...."_

"Doch, du warst schon verliebt", erinnere ich ihn geduldig. "Mindestens zweimal, erinnerst du dich?"

Er hört nicht auf zu tanzen. _"Never ever ever been in l_ _o_ _ve befooore..."_

*** * ***

Der Pfleger ist dazu übergegangen, mich unverhohlen anzustarren. Er hat wunderschöne Augen, dunkel und gefühlvoll, seine Locken sind dick und glänzend und ich erwische mich ein oder zweimal beim Tagträumen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, meine Finger in diesen Locken zu vergraben und daran zu _zupfen._

Ich habe noch nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt, keinen festen. Ein paar One-Night-Stands hier und da. Solange ich mit meinem Ballettensemble unterwegs war, war es einfach nicht praktikabel, eine romantische Verpflichtung zu haben. Wir waren immer auf Tour. Und dann ist meine Stiefmama gestorben und Dad hat angefangen, Dinge zu vergessen, und... und ja, New York ist vielleicht einmal mein Traum gewesen, aber dann brauchte mich mein Dad...

Ich fange an, dem Pfleger heimliche Blicke zuzuwerfen. Ich spüre, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schießt, wenn er mich dabei erwischt.

Ich kenne nicht mal seinen _Namen_.

*** * ***

Am Valentinstag komme ich meinen Dad besuchen und bringe ihm einen Strauß Gerbera, um seinen Nachttisch zu schmücken. Aber er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer. Nicht in seinem Bad. Weder im Speisesaal, noch im Fernsehzimmer, noch im Aufenthaltsraum. Während ich durch die Flure eile, bekomme ich Herzklopfen. Er wird doch nicht etwa das Haus verlassen haben, oder doch? Dagegen gibt es doch Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, oder?

Mein Blick fällt auf den Pfleger und ich laufe zu ihm hin. "Mein Dad", sage ich und mein Herz rast. "Ich kann meinen Dad nicht finden."

Er schluckt schwer. "Ich, ähm..."

" _Bitte_ , helfen Sie mir."

Er schaut zur Seite und sein Blick ist unergründlich. "Zimmer 41."

Ich bin sofort auf dem Weg, laufe durch ein paar Flure, bis ich die Tür erreiche.

Und dann bleibe ich stehen.

Und dann kann ich mich nicht mehr rühren.

Dad ist im Zimmer 41. Er liegt auf dem Bett und küsst einen anderen Heimbewohner. Und sie küssen sich nicht nur, sie sind voll am _Rumknutschen._ Auf dem Bett. Zusammen. Er liegt auf der anderen Person und als er sich von ihr löst, um sie anzulächeln, fangen meine Knie zu zittern an.

"Warum lassen wir sie nicht eine Weile allein." Plötzlich steht der Pfleger neben mir und ich schüttele blinzelnd den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe nicht. Das ist ein Mann."

"Ja."

"Mein Vater. Er küsst einen Mann."

"Ja, das tut er."

"Er ist – "

"Geben wir ihnen etwas Privatsphäre."

Er begleitet mich in den Speisesaal, legt meinen Gerberastrauß behutsam auf den Tisch und bringt mir eine kleine Dose Cola und einen Strohhalm. Als ich mich nicht bewege, macht er die Dose auf und steckt den Strohalm hinein, als wäre ich eines seiner alten Leutchen.

"Mein Dad ist hetero", sage ich zu ihm. "Er ist _hetero_."

"Manchmal stellen wir fest", sagt er nachdenklich, "dass die Leute, wenn sie älter werden, aufhören, sich zu verstellen. Sie sind in der Lage, wirklich ihr wahres Ich zu zeigen."

"Aber das ist nicht das wahre Ich meines Dads. Ich kenne meinen Dad. Er interessiert sich nicht für Männer."

"Jetzt anscheinend schon", erwidert er leise. "Ihr Vater ist schon seit Wochen in Balzstimmung."

Ich lache freudlos. "Dad _balzt_ nicht, er ist keiner, der andere umwirbt. Ich erinnere mich noch, als er anfangs mit meiner Stiefmama zusammen war. Da gab es kein Umwerben, keine Romantik. Sie haben sich eine Zeitlang verabredet und dann haben sie geheiratet. Und bei meiner Mom war es ganz genau so, nachdem was sie mir erzählt hat."

Der Pfleger zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wie ich schon sagte, manchmal ist es dieses Lebensstadium, in dem ein Mensch endlich sein wahres Ich ausleben kann."

*** * ***

Sie sitzen auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum und halten Händchen, als ich sie später wiedertreffe. Dad sieht aus, als wäre er bis über beide Ohren verliebt. Endlich kann ich mir diesen anderen Mann anschauen. Er ist groß und schlank, mit perfekt frisiertem weißem Haar und stechend blauen Augen. Außerdem trägt er den Schal, den mein Dad mich vor zwei Wochen hat kaufen lassen. Als sie mich sehen, setzen sie sich beide aufrecht hin.

"Kurt, das ist Joseph. Joseph, das ist Kurt."

Wir schütteln uns die Hände und ich habe den klaren Verdacht, dass dieser Mann mich genauso abschätzend beurteilt wie ich ihn.

"Wir lieben uns", fügt mein Dad nach einer ganzen Minute des Schweigens hinzu.

"Das ist großartig... aber Dad, ist das nicht ein wenig... plötzlich? Ich meine, wie kommt das auf einmal?"

"Ich liebe Männer."

"Seit wann?"

"Ich habe immer schon Männer geliebt."

"Dad..."

"Ich habe niemals Frauen geliebt. Nicht für eine Sekunde."

"Und... meine Mom? Und Maria? Was waren sie für dich?"

"Joseph, bitte." Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich den Eindruck, mein Dad würde gleich anfangen zu weinen. Ich habe ihn noch _nie_ weinen sehen und der Gedanke macht mir Angst. "Bitte, versuch es zu verstehen."

Kurt tätschelt sanft seine Hand und ich ertrage es nicht, ihnen weiter zuzuschauen. Ich stehe auf und gehe zu meinem Auto.

Es dauert eine Woche, bevor ich wiederkomme.

*** * ***

Der Pfleger ist nicht da, als ich wiederkomme, und ich habe Angst, meinen Dad und Kurt noch einmal zusammen im Bett zu erwischen, deshalb schlendere ich in den Aufenthaltsraum. Eine Stunde lang spiele ich Schach mit Mrs. Wilkins, dann bringe ich Mr. Franklin bei, wie man Halma spielt. Ich bin gerade dabei, eine Runde Bridge mit ein paar der Bewohner zu beginnen, als ich spüre, wie jemand mir auf die Schulter tippt. Als ich aufblicke, steht Kurt neben mir.

"Auf ein Wort?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Wir gehen für einen Spaziergang nach draußen. Selbst in seinem Alter hat er noch eine perfekt aufrechte Haltung. Er hat die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, als würde er seinen Grundbesitz begutachten, anstatt des bescheidenen Grundstücks eines Seniorenheims. Mehrere Minuten lang gehen wir schweigend nebeneinander her.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu diesem Mann sagen soll. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte es geheißen: Ich und mein Dad gegen den Rest des Welt. Natürlich liebten wir beide meine Mom und meine Stiefmama und meinen Bruder Wes. Aber zu _ihnen_ hatten wir nie so eine enge Bindung wie _zueinander_. Jetzt, da er Kurt hat, wo bleibe ich in all dem?

"Wann hast du dich als schwul geoutet, Joseph?", fragt er mich schließlich.

"Ich war dreizehn", antworte ich.

"Wie hat dein Dad es aufgenommen?"

"Gut."

"Hat er dich verurteilt? Hat er dir gesagt, dafür würdest du in der Hölle schmoren? Hat er gedroht, dich auf die Straße zu werfen."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. So ein Mann war er nicht. Er hat mich in den Arm genommen und mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Er hat gesagt, er sei stolz auf mich."

Kurt bleibt stehen und schaut mich an. "Und jetzt erzähl mir, was für ein Mann dein Großvater war."

Ich habe das Gefühl, als habe mich jemand geohrfeigt. "Er..."

"Stell dir vor, dein Vater hätte versucht, sich ihm gegenüber zu outen. Stell dir vor, was er dann zu Blaine gesagt hätte. Oder gar, ihm _angetan_ hätte."

Ich brauche es mir nicht vorzustellen. Als mein Großvater vor ein paar Jahren starb, hatte ich ihn seit zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte jeden Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen, nachdem ich mich geoutet hatte. "Dann wollen Sie also sagen, dass mein Dad tatsächlich schwul ist?"

"Das ist es, was ich sage."

"Und er war immer schon schwul?"

"Immer, ja."

Meine Wangen sind glühend heiß und als ich sie mit den Fingerspitzen berühre, bin ich überrascht, dass sie feucht sind von meinen Tränen. Kurt legt mir sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Einen Augenblick später trifft es mich wie ein Schlag, es trifft mich wirklich wie ein _Schlag_ und ich renne los.

Über den Hügel, den Gehweg entlang, ins Foyer, zwei Flure hinunter, bis ich Dads Zimmer erreiche. Er sitzt mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Bett.

"Ich möchte, dass du Tanzunterricht nimmst", sage ich atemlos zu ihm und er blickt überrascht auf.

"Joseph?"

"Ich möchte, dass du tanzen lernst. Und... und ich möchte, dass du singst, wann immer dir danach ist."

Er steht auf und beißt sich auf die Lippe. "Und?"

"Und wenn du Kurt liebst, dann möchte ich, dass du Kurt liebst."

Da bricht Dad beinahe zusammen, aber ich bin da, um ihn aufzufangen. Seine Knie geben nach und er weint - mein Dad _weint_ und er hat tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, mir zu danken.

*** * ***

Wir essen alle drei gemeinsam zu Abend. Kurt erinnert Dad daran, sich seine Serviette auf den Schoß zu legen und Dad bricht seinen herzförmigen Keks in zwei Teile, damit Kurt eine Hälfte davon haben kann. Sie halten sich an den Händen, während sie essen.

Nach dem Dessert beugt Dad sich zu Kurt hinüber, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, und Kurt strahlt.

"Morgen ist in der Stadt eine Aufführung von The Sound of Music", sagt Kurt leise. "Willst du hingehen?"

"Ach nein, lass uns einfach daheim bleiben und kuscheln", sagt Dad.

"Klingt nach einem guten Plan."

Sie flüstern miteinander und ich lehne mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück.

Es sind noch keine zwei Monate und Dad nennt diesen Ort bereits _daheim._

*** * ***

Um Acht veranstalten Dad und Kurt Gemeinsames Singen im Aufenthaltsraum. Dad konnte immer schon wunderschön Klavier spielen und er beeindruckt mich wieder mal damit, während Kurt mit einer wunderschönen, klaren Altstimme dazu singt. Ich lehne im Türrahmen und schaue ihnen zu, als ich spüre, wie mich jemand von hinten anstupst.

Es ist natürlich der Pfleger.

"Bevor dein Dad gekommen ist, war Kurt so einsam", sagt er leise. "Er hat keine Familie mehr und er ist ein bisschen zu kratzbürstig, um Freundschaften zu schließen. Ich glaube, dein Dad hat ihn gerettet."

"Dad war immer schon ziemlich gut darin, eine Situation zu retten."

"Sie lassen mich hoffen", sagt der Pfleger verträumt. "Sie lassen mich daran glauben, dass es nie zu spät ist, um die Liebe zu finden."

Kurt sitzt auf Dads Knie und singt für ihn. Dad schaut zu ihm auf, sein Blick ist voller Leben und Liebe, und er lacht.

Ich drehe mich zu dem Pfleger um und frage nach seinem Namen.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Finduilas1:** Wenn Joseph sich mit 13 geoutet hat und dann 20 Jahre keinen Kontakt mit seinem Großvater hatte, der vor 3 Jahren gestorben ist, dann ist er jetzt ca 36. Wenn man annimmt, dass Blaine mit ca Mitte/Ende 20 Vater wurde, dann ist er also wirklich erst so ungefähr Mitte 60! Dann kann er noch locker 30 Jahre lang mit Kurt glücklich sein! Das macht das ganze gleich ein bisschen weniger bitter und mehr sweet.^^ (Vorausgesetzt, seine Demenz wird nicht viel schlimmer... :-/)  
>  **Klaineship:** und ich bin 100 % sicher, dass seine Liebe zu Kurt ihm so viel neuen Schwung verleiht, dass seine Vergesslichkeit plötzlich gar nicht mehr so stark fortschreitet. Nicht jede Vergesslichkeit ist schließlich gleich eine Demenz. Fazit: Ein Hoch auf die Liebe in jedem Lebensalter!! ] ]


End file.
